


Don't Forget Where You Belong

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Christmas Fluff, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 22: Holiday Party
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Kudos: 50
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Don't Forget Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this one was much longer than u had planned lol.
> 
> Hope yall are enjoying!

Ever since Magnus had gotten married to Alec there was one thing he was constantly reminded of which was that he was family.

Alec pretty much would remind him on the daily with the same words; "What's mine is yours and that definitely includes my family."

The Lightwoods hosted a family dinner every year for Christmas and Magnus had politely asked if he could host one this year. His husband had been all for the idea and Maryse had actually said she looked forward to not having to cook all day.

Magnus spent half of the day cleaning, making sure that none of the cat toys were thrown around, the rug next to the fire place was clean because of the other night him and Alec had spent there. He used magic to clean up any dust and rearranged the living room so that there was extra places for people to sit down at. Then, he spent the next several hours cooking.

Alec came home about two hours before everyone else was supposed to be there and Magnus had just been finishing up.

"Hey sweetheart."

Alec came up behind him, strong arms wrapping around Magnus' waist, placing a soft kiss to his neck that made Magnus hum happily.

Magnus leaned back into his husbands warmth, "Hi Alexander." He replied.

Alec peppered a few more kisses peppered more kisses over his next, one of his hands coming up to pull the caller of his shirt out the way to trail them over his shoulder. Alec's free hand stroked down his side, over his hip and ass, squeezing a handful.

"You think we got time to do some  _ lovin  _ before everyone gets here?"

Magnus giggled softly, Alec knew that saying it like that always made him laugh. He remembers the first time Alec called it that, he had laughed so hard he cried. At the time Alec had just been playing around but every now and then he'd say it to make Magnus giggle.

Magnus looked over his shoulder at Alec, moaning softly as his husband nipped at his shoulder. "We might have time for a- a quickie."

Alec spun him around, slowly pushing him out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom.

"Guess I should get started then, huh?"

  
  


Later, after Magnus has to magic away multiple hickey's on his neck (but kept the ones hidden by his clothes), he got dressed and met Alec out in the living room. He wore a deep red silk button up that was tucked into some black pants that had floral designs down the sides of the thighs. His make up was simple but when he walked out, Alec still wolf whistled at him. Isabelle used to joke when Alec would get caught staring at him that everyone should "get a man that hypes you up every single time." Alec took that seriously, calling him beautiful even when he was just in sweatpants and an old shirt. Magnus had decided that he won the jackpot.

They got the dining table ready and when 6:30 rolled around Magnus got a text saying that everyone was ready to portal in. He looked around once more, accepting a soft kiss from his husband before he opened a portal and their family stepped through.

Maryse and Luke came through first, giving them both hugs, kisses on the cheek, Maryse calling them "her boys" and a nice bottle of wine. Jace and Clary were next, Magnus had hugged her tight, mumbling that it was good to see her again. He shook Jace's hand, adding a little shock just for fun. Simon, Isabelle and Raphael were last, Magnus hugged his son humming at how warm he was now. He patted Simon's shoulder in hello as Isabelle and Alec hugged far longer than anyone. It made Magnus smile fondly then his sister in law hugged him for just as long.

"Hey, how's wedding planning going?" Magnus asked when they pulled away.

The question caught Maryse and Clarys attention and the four of them discussed the preparations while the other boys went into the dining room to talk about who knows what.

Isabelle let off some steam about some things that weren't going right, both Magnus and Maryse letting her know that everything would work out while Clary just silently supported her parabatai.

Once everyone was mingling happily, Isabelle came to him in the kitchen, "Hey Magnus?" She said and Magnus could have sworn he heard a nervous tick in her voice. "Can we talk somewhere privately please?"

Magnus wiped his hands on a rag and nodded. "Of course, we can go to my room."

He led her back to his and Alec's room, smiling reassuringly at his husband, then closing the door behind them to ensure they weren't heard.

"So this is where the magic happens?"

The joke had Magnus snorting, rolling his eyes at his sister in laws joke. They say down on the chaise next to the window.

"What's up?"

Isabelle took a deep breath, then looked at him as she spoke. "I think I might be pregnant," she admitted.

Magnus couldn't stop his gasp.

"But," she said. "Before I get my hopes way too high, I was wondering if you could possibly look? I didn't want to do tests because it would ruin the surprise for Simon and if I went to the infirmary then Alec would find out for sure-"

Magnus cut her off gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Isabelle, of course I can look."

She had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Magnhs smiled as her softly as he raised his hands over her stomach, his magic ignighting as he did a quick scan. His smile widened when he heard not one, but two heart beats. One slightly faster than the other.

"Am-" Izzy swallowed. "Am I?"

Magnus nodded slowly, "Congratulations, Isabelle."

She started crying softly and Magnus pulled her into another hug.

  
  


They walked out together a few minutes later when they'd both gotten a little cleaned up. Another portal opened up in the room and Catarina and Madzie walked through. Magnus couldn't even be offended when Madzie ran straight to Alec, hugging his best friend. Then his niece hugged him tightly, showing him her magic like she always did.

Everyone moved into the dining room to sit down for dinner when Alec appeared by his side, arm wrapping around his waist.

"Everything okay?"

Magnus smiled widely, "Yes, everything is great Alexander." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> There's only a few more day left until Christmas, I'm gonna freak ouuuuut
> 
> Check out the tag #cherrys25daysofmalec on Twitter!


End file.
